Sometimes
by Lucyh95
Summary: When he realized it, it was already too late; he was drunk—wasted. Or maybe, if he was honest with himself, really really honest; it had perhaps been intentional. Because— well there was a scaringly long list of reasons why.


**Sometimes**

* * *

When he realized it, it was already too late; he was drunk—_wasted_. Or maybe, if he was honest with himself, really _really_ honest; it had perhaps been intentional. _Because—_ well there was a scaringly long list of reasons why.

Why? One of them was; he was tired. He was just so fucking exhausted, from well— _everything_.

He was worn out. Mind going around in endless circles.

And being drunk was not that bad, he mused while lying sprawled on the couch.

_Not that bad, eh?_ Well, not until Haibara found him, not until the morning came, not until his head pounded with every heartbeat, and not until he pucked his guts out while hanging above the toilet.

But that was all for later. For now, it was alright. At this moment, he didn't care a single bit.

**000**

"Kudo-kun, what are you doing?" Haibara's sharp voice rang through the air, pulling him from his daydreaming.

Upside down, a redheaded girl came into view.

"Heya, Haibara." He waved a hand at her sluggishly and rolled over on his stomach, in the process nearly tumbling off the couch.

He watched her coming closer, the room around him spinning a little, and where there now two Haibara's? '_One was more than enough to deal with_,' he thought to himself, a little hysterical.

Suddenly his cheeks were grasped in an iron clutch, Haibara's face coming real close until they were nearly nose to nose. He winced.

She sniffed and then her frown deepened. "Are you drunk?"

_'You're no fun, geez.'_

Because, well, yes, he was. It was the truth. And was that not the funniest thing ever?

"Maybe."

"Kudo!"

He couldn't contain the laugh, the high-pitched sound of his voice ringing through the otherwise silent room. It just bubbled to the surface. It was just so funny. This. All of it. _Everything since that faithful day._ Was it not hilarious?

But was it? Was it that funny? Because... _because—_

_Ah. Damn._

Somewhere, deep down, there was a spark of sudden sadness. The grief that had been sitting there for a long time.

But he ignored it. Because of what else, what else could he do? Well maybe better have fun when getting wasted. That was what he should do. Right? So he could forget, forget it all, just for a little while.

That was the rational answer here, right?

_Right?_

**000**

Hairbara watched her friend before her, sprawled and wasted, laughing like there was something funny. Not that she could think of any good reason to be happy about making a fool out of yourself like the stupid idiot before her.

"Idiots everywhere," she muttered, and then went and grabbed said idiot and hauled him upward until he was more or less sitting upright. He said nothing, just watched her, eyes glassy and hair falling messily over his forehead.

She pondered while biting her lip. This was not like him. Haibara took in a long breath. "You should stay here and go to bed. No one can see you like this, you know."

She sighed and shook her head while she helped him up, he stumbled once, but then he was standing. He leaned against her, his heavy breathing in her ear.

"Again, what were you thinking? You know alcohol is not the solution to getting your body back. It perhaps worked once, but not twice."

His head lolled sideways against her shoulder, his hair tickling her cheek.

A long exhalation left his body. "I was just bored." The words were soft, but she heard them. Her eyes widened.

"What? Why would you—"

"You know why!" His voice was loud and shrill. She winced. At this very moment, he didn't sound drunk even a little bit.

"You know why, Haibara." The words were said softly this time. They were nearly a whisper.

And Haibara got it. She did. But— but getting drunk, it wouldn't help a single bit. And it— _it was just not like him to do such a thing._

She shook her head. It didn't matter. The first thing she should do now was—

"You should go to bed and sleep."

"Mh." He nodded softly against her shoulder.

"You also should drink enough water. It'll help against the hangover tomorrow morning." She knew he would be regretting it all in the morning.

He nodded again.

"Okay, let's get you to your room. Idiots shouldn't be allowed to stay up so late."

"Wha—?"

But she already was dragging him to his room, muttering something about fools and idiots everywhere.

Shinichi couldn't concentrate on her mumbling. His thoughts were just too muddled for that. Any concentrating right now was just too tiring. He just wanted to sleep. Yeah, sleep. Haibara was right. Sleep sounded like the best idea in the world. He was suddenly so tired. Even keeping his eyes open seemed a huge task.

He drank the water Haibara gave him in a daze, and after that there was nothing. Nothing but deep sleep and strange dreams.

_But the nightmares for once stayed away._

**000**

In the morning, he regretted it. _He regretted it so much._ He cursed himself while hanging above the toilet, and groaned while another wave of nausea hit him, head achingly pounding in time with his heartbeat.

He heaved again, but there was simply nothing left in his empty stomach.

_The taste of sour bile was just so disgusting._

He was a fool. A big idiot, and a hazy recollection of Haibara calling him exactly those words surfaced. She was correct. It was a stupid mistake.

He shut his eyes tightly and groaned again. This was the worst. He would never touch alcohol again. Not in the next ten years or something, anyway.

**000**

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble. And thanks, Haibara." He gave her a sheepish grin and scratched his cheek.

She met him with one of her stares, and then let out a long sigh. "Good."

For a moment, silence filled the room. Only the clicking sound of keys was to be heard.

"Oi, Haibara."

"Mh?"

"You were right... I can be an idiot, sometimes."

She met his gaze once more, one eyebrow raised.

"Sometimes?"

_Well, that was the understatement of the year._

* * *

All the mistakes are mine.

Hope you enjoyed yet another D.C story of mine!


End file.
